Pichu
Pichu, known as the "Tiny Mouse" species of Pokémon, are the pre-evolved version of Pikachu. They stand at 1'00" and weight 4.4 lbs. Their cheeks are pink, and they have small, plump bodies with short, jagged tails, and large ears. They are not skilled at storing electricity, so when amused or startled, they often discharge jolts of electricity strong enough to affect adult humans.Pokédex: Pokédex: Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself. This lack of control becomes more stable as they grow older.Pokédex: It is still inept at retaining electricity. When it is startled, it discharges power accidentally. It gets better at holding power as it grows older. The electricity that they do manage to keep stored is limited by their small electrical pouches in their cheeks.Pokédex: The electric pouches on its cheeks are still small. They cannot store much electricity yet. When the air is dry or on stormy days, they charge much more easily, leaving the sound of crackling static electricity emanating from them.Pokédex: PICHU charges itself with electricity more easily on days with thunderclouds or when the air is very dry. You can hear the crackling of static electricity coming off this POKéMON. They play with each other by touching tails to set off sparks, which also acts as a test of courage.Pokédex: It plays with others by touching tails and setting off sparks. This appears to be a test of courage. They run the risk of shorting each other out, and scaring themselves into a crying fit with the flash of sparks that emanates from them.Pokédex: When PICHU plays with others, it may short out electricity with another PICHU, creating a shower of sparks. In that event, this POKéMON will begin crying, startled by the flash of sparks. In the anime, it is said that a Pichu cannot use electric attacks without hurting itself. This is a feature not prominently featured in the games. Pichu first appeared in [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'' and Silver]], and is one of many pre-evolutions introduced into the series. At one point, a Nintendo GameCube game called Pichu Bros: Party Panic was in development but never released, featuring Pichu as the main character. Instead, the game was integrated into Pokémon Channel as an important part of the story-line. Pichu is also an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee. It has a "cloned" moveset to Pikachu's, but unlike Pikachu, Electric attacks that Pichu uses will cause it to take damage. This quirk is likely influenced by the anime and its Pokédex information. Pichu also makes an appearance in Melee's sequel Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy, but not as playable character. Pichu also made a cameo appearance in Mario Party DS on a minigame (Hanger Management) on the grass skipping near the finish line. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate!, Pichu is portrayed as Pikachu's younger brother and needs the help of the Go-Getters team to rescue him. He is found scared and all alone in a cave. Female Pichu will have a spiked ear in Pokémon Platinum which will debut in the anime's 12th movie.